Cable ties are used by consumers and throughout industry as a means of securing cables or other objects for a variety of applications. Cable ties provide a secure grip to hold goods together in shipment, within enclosures, and for securing such things as bicycle tires upon the roof of a family vacation vehicle. Their potential uses are countless as they provide simple, yet secure attachment. Releasable cable ties have been available for many years, however single-use cable ties are still used significantly, creating unnecessary waste and inconvenience. There is a need to convert single-use cable ties to releasable ties so that they may be released easily or reused or so the cable ties may be used temporarily while designs are being finalized, at which point the permanence of the non-releasable cable tie may be preferred. Also, there is a need to provide a means of identifying the contents secured within a cable tie or a means to secure a cable tie in a particular position within its function so that the gathered materials remain stationary, if desired by a user.